StepSister
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: UPDATED! Greg is still in the hospital and his sister comes to see him, but there is someone after Greg for killing his brother. But instead of hurting him directly they hurt the ones he loves the most. GregOC, NickOC, SaraGrissom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides those that are not in the show. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Chapter One**

It had been a rough few days and Greg Sanders was still in the hospital. But he wasn't alone. Greg told Grissom that he was an only child. It was true, sort of. He has a younger step-sister that he is close to. She was a professional cheerleader for the San Diego Chargers. She danced for her whole life. She worked for a dancer's body and she wasn't going to waste it. Greg didn't know he had a sister until his dad told him about the affair he had a two years after Greg was born. The woman and her child disappeared, but when she was murdered and her daughter couldn't be found they called his dad. That was the only reason he knew, but he was glad. They got to know each other and grew close, but she would never come around Greg's parents. Greg's dad had attempted to get to know her, but she ran from him. She couldn't handle it and wouldn't come between him and his wife like he did with her mom and her husband.

"Did you just want my attention or were you trying to scare me to death?" Ashley Raquel Sanders asked her brother as she walked into his room still wearing her Charger uniform.

"Hey Ace." Greg said as she sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey Geek." Ashley replied as she took his hand in hers.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, but how did you know?" Greg asked looking at her.

"Your supervisor called me. A Mr. Gil Grissom? Anyways, after I heard I got on a plane and here I am. I thought I lost you Geek." Ashley said.

"You could never loose me, Ace. You stuck with me. We are family you know?" Greg said.

"Half. We both know the only reason we are is because your dad got my mom pregnant. Other than that I have no family. No father and no mother, because she was killed because her husband found out I wasn't his." Ashley said.

"It's our dad, and it doesn't matter we are family. At least you are mine. Dad keeps asking about you." Greg said.

"Why? He never took interest in my life before, why now? Because I'm on tv jumping up and down for a football team?" Ashley asked.

"Ace…" Greg started.

"Don't Greg. I don't want anything to do with him. Ever." Ashley said as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"How long are you here for?" Greg asked.

"Why? Tired of me already?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"No, of course not. Just want to spend some time with you once I get out of here. I've missed you. Ever consider a career in Vegas?" Greg asked.

"No, because I am a cheerleader, not a Vegas Showgirl. Sorry Greg." Ashley said laughing.

"Not what I meant. You could retire you know? I mean you have loads of money that you and any children you have will be fine in the future especially the way your boy is." Greg said.

"We broke up a year ago and I am not retiring to sit around a house all day and do nothing. No thanks." Ashley said as her cell phone rang.

Ashley moved to the window of the hospital to take the call as Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle came in.

"Hey guys. Low voices for a minute until she's off." Greg said pointing to his sister who was on the phone.

"How are you man?" Nick asked.

"Better. Some people should get off their phones though!" Greg shouted the last part to his sister.

Ashley flipped him off and continued with her conversation as if he hadn't said anything.

"Parker, I will be back later…I don't know…look just use the routine I taped for you guys…it's not hard at all…make sure you are working with Darren….yes…okay….I heard that I might be transferred, but what I am doing is personal, okay?...I will call you guys later…bye." Ashley said hanging up her cell.

"You are getting transferred? You, Ms.I-Know-Every-Dance-Rountine-In-My-Sleep are getting transferred? You have to be joking me?" Greg said.

"Keep it up Geek and we'll see what dear Emilee will have to say about you." Ashley said.

"You wouldn't?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I would. And yes Greg, there is a possibility of me not going back with the Chargers. My contract is coming up. My seven years with them are ending." Ashley said snapping a picture with her cell phone of Greg.

"I will get you back, ya know?" Greg said.

"No you won't, but that is okay." Ashley said.

"Ohh sorry, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, and Sara Sidle, this is my step-sister Ashley. Ashley these are my friends and co-workers." Greg said.

"Hi, it's nice to put faces to the names that Greg mentions every time he calls." Ashley said as she shook their hands.

"I didn't know you had any siblings, Greg." Sara said.

"Well neither did I until a few years ago when…" Greg started, but didn't know if he should finish.

"When my mother was murdered by her husband because he found out I wasn't his." Ashley said.

"Where are you staying Ace?" Greg asked.

"With your parents?" Ashley said.

"You are just so funny." Greg said.

"I know. At a hotel. But I should get going. I'll come by tomorrow, okay? It was nice to meet you guys." Ashley said as she walked to the door.

Just as Ashley was leaving there was a gunshot in the hospital.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Greg asked when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"Ace? ACE?" Greg shouted as Ashley crumbled to the floor clutching her stomach which was bleeding.

A/N: Okay so that is my first chapter of my first CSI story. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides those that are not in the show. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Chapter Two**

"How is she doing?" Warrick asked as he walked into Greg's room the next day.

"She hasn't woken up yet. They said it's up to her to wake up. Did you guys get the guy?" Greg asked looking at his sister's still form.

"Not yet, but we will." Warrick said handing a bag of food to Greg.

"Homemade?" Greg asked unsure.

"Yeah, take out and hospital will make you miss real food." Warrick said.

"Thanks man." Greg said as he opened the tuba ware.

"I've got to get going, but Grissom said that he'll stop by later." Warrick said as he headed to the door.

"Okay, thanks, Warrick. I mean it. Thank you." Greg said as he continued eating the food.

"Just get better soon. We still need you. And your sister will be okay." Warrick said.

"I hope so." Greg said as Warrick left.

(At the Crime Lab)

(Break Room)

"How's Greg?" Sara asked Warrick as he sat down on the couch.

"He's better. Now he's much more worried about his sister waking up then himself." Warrick said.

"He seems to care a lot about her." Sara said as she took a bite from her veggie burger.

"They are family. I mean, Greg does tend to keep his family out of conversations at work." Nick said from the coffee machine.

"I didn't even know that Greg had a sister." Sara said.

"She's only his half sister. Greg's dad had an affair with Ashley's mother and then Ashley's mother disappeared along with Ashley. Then when Ashley's step-father found out Ashley wasn't his he killed Ashley's mom. Ashley testified at the court hearing and he is serving life without a chance of parole." Nick said.

"How do you know?" Warrick asked

"Ashley is a Charger cheerleader. There bios are all over the web." Nick said.

"Wow. How is her relationship with Greg's dad?" Sara asked.

"According to Greg, there is none. Ashley wants nothing to do with Greg's family. She loves Greg as a brother, but she doesn't want to come between their dad and his wife." Grissom said coming into the break room to hand out assignments.

"What about Catherine?" Sara asked.

"She's working on Greg's sister's case." Grissom said.

(The Hospital)

"Knock Knock." Catherine said as she came into the hospital room where Greg was sitting in street clothes and sitting by his sister's bedside.

"Hey Catherine." Greg said looking up from his sister's blank face.

"Hey Greg. How is she doing?" Catherine asked as she walked over to them.

"The same. She hasn't woken up. The doctor's said it is partly because of how much blood loss she had, but other than that, Ace is in great shape. And it's up to her to figure out how to come out of this." Greg said holding his sister's hand.

"Greg, what happened to your sister?" Catherine asked.

"She was shot." Greg said point blank.

"What happened leading up to Ms. Sanders getting shot?" Catherine asked as she opened her pad of paper.

"We talked, I told her our dad was asking about her and I introduced her to Nick, Warrick and Sara. She was leaving to go and do something. What it was, I don't remember." Greg said.

"Did you see who the shooter was?" Catherine asked as she continued to write in her notebook.

"No, I was watching Ace. She was saying good-bye and the next thing I hear is the gunshot." Greg said as the door opened to reveal Greg's parents.

"I'm sorry, but this is a crime scene right now. You are going to need to leave right now." Catherine told the two.

"Greg? What happened? Are you alright?" Greg's mother asked.

"Mrs. And Mr. Sanders, please wait outside." Catherine said looking at them.

"We just want to see our son." Mr. Sanders said.

"I understand that, but right now you are contaminating the crime scene, so please step outside." Catherine said. This time Greg's parent's actually listened to her.

"Greg, I understand if you want them here or if you don't. I just wasn't sure. Grissom has already cleared the scene. What would you like me to tell them?" Catherine asked.

"My call?" Greg asked unsure.

"Your call." Catherine told him.

"Tell them that they aren't allowed in here, but tell them I am okay, and that Ace has been shot. That is all. And they can't come back here." Greg requested as he looked at Catherine with tears in his eyes.

"You gonna be okay?" Catherine asked.

"I feel like I have let her down. I am her older brother. I should have protected her. She is just getting started in her career. She has a dancer's body, and she worked her ass off for such a long time for it too. What do I do if she doesn't wake up? She's my best friend." Greg said.

"The only thing I can tell you is, don't think about it. Think of how she was before and how she will be when she wakes up. Keep your thoughts on the good. That way you won't have to face the bad that comes with death. Because when you deal with death all there is, is bad. No good, except for the memories and those will still hurt." Catherine said.

(Outside the Hospital room)

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanders?" Catherine asked.

"What's wrong with my son?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Greg is going to be fine, but while visiting his with his sister, she was shot. That is why this is a crime scene. We can't allow you in there. No is going in or out unless they are with the crime lab. I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave the hospital." Catherine said.

"What about Greg?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Greg is going to be fine. He saved a man's life. But he wants to stay with his sister." Catherine said.

"How is Ashley doing?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"She lost a lot of blood and has not woken up yet." Catherine said.

"What are her chances for survival?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"I…" Catherine started, but was interrupted.

"Please, she's my daughter. My only daughter." Mr. Sanders said.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But you will receive a call about her condition if she improves." Catherine said.

"And if she gets worse, I won't know anything? I am her father!" Mr. Sanders yelled.

"Mr. Sanders, I understand that you are upset, but you and your wife need to leave the hospital. I'm sorry." Catherine said.

"Do you have children?" Mrs. Sanders asked Catherine.

"Yes, I have a daughter." Catherine said.

"Then please let us talk to Greg." Mrs. Sanders said.

"If you leave a number I will have him call you when he feels that he is up for it." Catherine said handing them s piece of paper.

"Thank you." Mrs. Sanders said writing a cell phone number down.

A/N: Okay so that was the second chapter. Please tell me what you think and what you think should happen next. Thanks a bunch. I wanted to get this up before my birthday (on Saturday), and I did it. Yay! So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, stranger." Greg said to his sister as she woke up in her hospital bed.

"Hey. How long have I been out?" Ace asked her brother as she looked around the hospital room.

"Three days. Did you really have to scare me for that long?" Greg asked with a laugh so that she knew he was joking.

"Gotta keep you on your toes. Who shot me?" Ace asked.

"Do you remember the kid I hit and killed? The one of the group that was killing tourists? It was his brother. I am so sorry for putting you in that danger." Greg said.

"I am fine. Why aren't you at work?" Ace asked.

"I have court in a few hours. Dad wants to come and see you, but Catherine told them they aren't allowed in this room." Greg said.

"Do you have to go to court?" Ace asked without looking at him.

"I do, but I think Sara or Warrick is going to stay with you to make sure that Dad doesn't come into your room, okay?" Greg said taking her hand into his own.

"Okay, thanks Greg. Where's my stuff?" Ace asked.

"Well, you and I were in the hospital and staff didn't want it here so Catherine took it to her house and set up a room for you, for when you get out." Greg said.

"She didn't have to do that." Ace said.

"I wanted to. Greg is like family, so that makes you family." Catherine said from the doorway where she stood with Warrick.

"Thank you. That is one of the nicest things anyone that isn't blood has done for me. Hell my mother tried to sell me into prostitution." Ace said.

"When?" Greg asked.

"On my thirteenth birthday." Ace said.

"Ouch." Warrick said.

"Yeah, that was a bit much." Ace said.

"How did you get out of it?" Catherine asked curiously.

"I ran away for weeks at a time. Stayed with a friend. When her mom heard what my mother was doing she was happy to have me stay with them for a while." Ace said.

"When did it stop?" Greg asked

"When I threatened to go to the police." Ace said.

"Smart." Warrick said.

"Thanks." Ace said smiling as she moved to sit up. In doing so she winced.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked seeing the pain in her face.

"Nothing, I am fine." Ace said as she sat.

"You sure?" asked Catherine

"I'll be better once I get out of here. Anyone wanna break me out?" Ace asked.

"Still hate hospitals?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, that will never change." Ace said as Greg looked at this watch.

"Go. I know you said that you have to be in court so go. I'll be fine." Ace said.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Want me to throw something at you so that you can leave faster?" Ace asked.

"No, I will leave without being damaged. But I am pretty sure Catherine and Warrick are going to ask some questions about what happened." Greg said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ace said and with that Greg left.

"Do you need anything, Ashley? Water?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you. And it's Ace. No one calls me Ashley anymore." She told him before he left the room to get her some water.

"Okay, I need to know everything that happened. No matter if you think it isn't important, it could help with the case." Catherine said.

"Where do I start?" Ace asked looking at Catherine.

"How about when you got to the hospital?" Catherine suggested.

"Greg and I were just talking. Regular stuff. Nothing unusual about it. I was going to leave and check into the motel or a hotel or something. Ohh and before that I met some of Greg's friends that he works with. And when I went to leave I saw a man in front of me with a gun. The next thing I remember is the pain and the blood. That's all I know." Ace said wiping away the tears that had come down her face.

"That is really good. Do you remember the man's face? If you saw it again, do you think you'd recognize him?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I would. Ohh and I got a call from work while Greg's friends came in." Ace said remembering the call.

"That is good. Well I am going to go back to the lab, but Warrick will be back soon with your water I am sure." Catherine said.

"Thanks." Ace said.

"What for?" Catherine asked confused.

"Well from what my friend said people that interview aren't usually nice and don't put you at ease." Ace said as she lay back down on the bed.

"Well, it's different in Vegas." Catherine said before she left.

Not five minutes after Catherine left Warrick came back and gave her the water.

"Thanks." Ace said.

"What do you say we get to know each other?" Warrick suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

(2 Weeks Later)

"Ms. Sanders?" Nick Stokes called out as he entered her hospital room

"Yeah? Hi." Ace said coming out of the bathroom in jeans, a tank top and tennis shoes. Her make up was light and she had her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab. I work with Greg. He's in the middle of a case and asked me to pick you up. I hope you don't mind." Nick said.

"No not at all. As long as I am getting out of this place then I am happy." Ace said laughing.

"Okay, should we go then?" Nick asked.

"Lead on, Mr. Stokes." Ace said.

"It's Nick, Ms. Sanders." Nick said with a smile.

"Well Nick, its Ace." Ace said with a smile as they left the hospital.

A/N: Please let me know what you think of the chapter and if you have any ideas on what should happen next.


End file.
